Food truck w obozie
Zagłada Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek II „Food truck w obozie” POPRZEDNI ODCINEK: Stęskniliśmy się za tobą, Chris NASTĘPNY ODCINEK: Wymyśl lepszą strategię Obóz w Kanadzie, Muskoka - Omówienie poprzedniego odcinka Chris: Ostatnio w Zagładzie Totalnej Porażki po raz kolejny poznaliśmy dwudziestu jeden starych zawodników, aby powalczyli ze sobą w obozie. Niektórzy od razu się zaaklimatyzowali, a część osób troszkę zmieniła podejście do zawodników. Macie swoich faworytów? Komu z nich już podziękujemy za udział? Przekonajcie się, oglądając Zagładę Totalnej Porażki! Czołówka programu. Na pierwszym planie pojawia się piętnaście kamer, które wyłażą z różnych dziwnych rzeczy, takich jak walizki zawodników czy toaleta ujawniona w następnej scenie. Przed naszymi oczami ukazują się Lindsay całująca Tylera oraz Sugar wzdychająca do portretu Leonarda. Blaineley oraz Dakota pozują do swoich fanów, podczas gdy DJ opiekował się królikiem. Eva goniła Bricka na hali gimnastycznej. Jo i Lightning siłowali się na rękę, a Sierra trzymała zdjęcia Cody’ego w bardzo dwuznacznych sytuacjach, ale po chwili je wyrzuca i przytula prawdziwego chłopaka. Leshawna i Sugar walczą ze sobą, obrzucając siebie sztućcami w kuchni. Owen zajada się naleśnikami, Samey oblewa jabłko w karmelu, a Beardo zarzuca bass rybie. Courtney obmyśla jakąś strategię, kiedy Harold wykonuje karate, a Courtney ostatecznie rzuca w niego palmtopem. Jesteśmy na ceremonii przy ognisku, gdzie Bridgette i Noah dzielą się żelkami, a ich romantyczne chwile przerywa Topher, pokazując im zdjęcie Chrisa i najprawdopodobniej go wychwala. Po tym wszystkim pojawia się logo z napisem “Zagłada Totalnej Porażki”. ---- Obóz w Kanadzie, Muskoka - Stołówka Uczestnicy skończyli jeść posiłek w stołówce. Chris i Szef pojawili się tam ponownie, a prowadzący trzymał płytę, którą podrzucał. Chris: Gotowi na dzisiejszą wyżerkę? Owen i Sugar podnieśli rękę do góry. Chris: Wiedziałem, że się na to napalicie! Wiem, że to wy liczycie na wybór składu do zadania, ale uznałem, że to my nadajemy się do tego najlepiej. Courtney (PZ): Genialna gramatyka, Chris. Chris (PZ): Kto powiedział, że muszę być ze wszystkiego dobry? Zerka na scenariusz. Chris (PZ): Osoba, która pisała ten tekst, zostanie zwolniona w trybie natychmiastowym. Strzelił palcami. Chris (PZ): Migusiem! Chris spogląda na wszystkich zawodników. Chris: Mieliśmy naprawdę trudny wybór. Leshawna: A jaki? Chris zagryzł zęby. Chris: Nie lubię jak ktoś mi przerywa, Leshawna. Miej to na uwadze, zanim twoja drużyna straci punkty. Puszcza do niej oko, Courtney szepta do Leshawny. Courtney: Lepiej jednak nic do niego nie mówić, wiesz, jaki on jest? Leshawna kiwa głową na tak. Chris: Zacznę tym razem od Królików, czyli naszych najłagodniejszych dusz. Szef wytrzeszcza swoje oczy, co budzi we wszystkich odrazę. Cody: Chris, kogo wybierasz do zadania? Spogląda bardzo spokojnie na dwójkę prowadzących psychopatów. Chris zaczyna wskazywać palcami osoby, które idą do wyzwania. Chris: Wytrzymają najsilniejsi. Owen, Lindsay oraz DJ - zapraszam do mnie. Cała trójka wstaje. Owen jest bardzo zadowolony, Lindsay i DJ dziwnie na siebie spoglądają. Nagle Chris prezentuje nagrania z całą trójką. Pokazują się sceny, jak Owen zjada sztuczne jedzenie, Lindsay rzygającą na widok aparatu retencyjnego Beth, a także DJ z wegańskimi momentami. DJ (PZ): Miejmy nadzieję, że Chris nie da mi mięsa. Kurczę, czemu ja to powiedziałem? Chris kontynuuje dalej wybory. Chris: W drużynie Indyków udział wezmą Beardo, Dakota oraz Sierra. Courtney macha do niego ręką. Courtney: Chris, a co ze mną? Ja mam przecież mocny żołądek. Noah (PZ): Grunt, że to mnie ominęło. Dakota uśmiechnęła się do wszystkich. Dakota: Dam sobie radę. Dakota (PZ): Jestem znana z tego, że na studniówce zjadłam cały szwedzki bufet. Dodatkowo jak byłam przez jakiś czas zmutowana, apetyt mi się powiększył, ale na szczęście nie tyję. Taki tam ludzki fart, ale też rok zmartwień. Abym powróciła do normalnych kontaktów międzyludzkich, mój ojciec wydał krocie, żeby ulżeć moim cierpieniom. Początkowo Chris mnie nie chciał, ale zostało jeszcze trochę kasy, żeby go pozwać do sądu i wygrać rozprawę. Łyso ci? Teraz kiedy przyjdą moi paparazzi, mam pięć minutek dla siebie, robią zdjęcia i spadają. Ale spokojnie, nie jestem nową Courtney, nikogo nie mam zamiaru oszukiwać. Do Pokoju Zwierzeń wchodzą wcześniej wspomniani paparazzi Dakoty i robią jej zdjęcia. Ta jest zachwycona oraz robi różne rozmaite pozy. Chris (PZ): Czy Dakota opowiadała wam już o jej prawnikach? Oni są dużo groźniejsi od Courtney! Westchnął. Chris (PZ): Ale to nie tylko oni są groźni, jej tata też umie pokazać pazury. Może jednak powinienem jej pozwolić na powrót? Chris spogląda na Skorpiony. Chris: W zasadzie tu wybór będzie najprostszy. Zapraszam Sugar, Samey i Jo. Sugar i Jo przybiły piątkę. Eva: Tylko tego nie spaprajcie. Jo: Zluzuj, Eva. Nie przegram z takimi łamagami. Spogląda na Lindsay i DJ'a. Sierra przewróciła oczami. Sierra (PZ): Nuuuuuudy. Przecież to jest logiczne, że wszyscy tutaj będą popadać w jakieś nowe konflikty. Nie ma tutaj niczego ciekawszego? Chris: Świetnie, że wszyscy się dogadujecie. Niedługo rozpoczniemy nasze konkurencje obżarstwa, a wasza dwunastka będzie kibicować swoim drużynom. Harold niechętnie spogląda na Beardo, Dakotę i Sierrę. Harold (PZ): Dlaczego Chris nie wybrał Leshawny i Courtney? One dałyby sobie radę doskonale! Obóz w Kanadzie, Muskoka - Wyzwanie Przychodzi czas wyżerki. Wszyscy otrzymują od Chefa ślinianki. Jo: A na co mi jakaś serwetka dziecięca? Chef uśmiechnął się morderczo do Jo. Chef: Nie pożałujesz moich dobrych intencji. Odchodzi. Chris: Witam was po raz pierwszy na wielkiej uczcie! Kto jest gotowy zamoczyć swój pysk w najpyszniejszych potrawach? Wszyscy ślinią się. Chef: Czas jedzenia! Położył im nagle tacę z pysznymi potrawami. Owen od razu chciał coś zjeść, ale Chris jeszcze mu na to nie pozwolił. Chris: Zaczekaj. Wiem, że już się przygotowaliście na jedzenie mentalnie, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Leshawna zaczęła się niecierpliwić. Leshawna: Długo jeszcze będziemy czekać? Chris kiwnął głową na tak, Leshawna niechętnie westchnęła. Sierra: Nudy! Głodna jestem! Chris chrząknął, Sierra się uspokoiła. Chris: Waszym zadaniem będzie NIE zjedzenie tych potraw. Czy wszystko zrozumiano? Nagle widzi, że Sugar i Owen już zaczynają jeść. Chris od razu niechętnie westchnął. Chris: Czy wy naprawdę nie potraficie słuchać? Dobra to jest bez sensu. Możecie opuścić stolik. Sugar posmutniała i zaczęła lamentować. Sugar: Chriiiiis! Daj mi szansę! Obiecuję, że niczego więcej nie zjem! Chris przewrócił oczami, ta nadal płacze. Po chwili jednak przestaje, kiedy Chris się zgadza na powrót do wyzwania. Chris: Skoro obiecałaś mnie słuchać, to mnie to cieszy. Topher: Jedyna osoba. Chris zdenerwował się na Tophera, ale żeby oszczędzić sobie zmartwień, pstryknął palcami. Na to polecenie od razu zareagował Szef, który zrobił dźwignię Topherowi. Topher (PZ): Nienawidzę tego, jak mną pomiatają, ale jeszcze chwila, Chris. Wkrótce to ja zacznę rozdawać karty. Chef daje w końcu uczestnikom wykonać polecenie. Chef: Waszym zadaniem będzie zjedzenie tego wszystkiego jak najszybciej i bez zwymiotowania albo wyplucia kęsa. Osiem rund wystarczy dla was idealnie, a dania będą różne. Smacznego życzę. Uśmiech sadysty. Lindsay bierze pierwszy kęs, ale od razu przekrzywia buzię. Lindsay: Ken, a tak właściwie co tutaj zostało dodane? Chris zdziwił się słowami Lindsay, głównie tym, jak znowu przekręciła jego imię. Chris: Czy ty powiedziałaś do mnie Ken? Lindsay kiwnęła mu głową na tak, co mu się bardziej nie spodobało. Chris: To nie rozpoznajesz tego pysznego posiłku? Lindsay coraz bardziej nerwowo przegryza danie. Po chwili Chris bardzo ją zniechęca do jedzenia. Chris: Końskie wargi! Bardzo dobre. Sierra wypluwa jedzenie. Sierra: Chris, jesteś chorym sadystą! Blaineley: A ty psycholką z obsesją na punkcie Cody'ego. I co z tego? Sierra rzuca talerzem w Blaineley. Ta wrzeszczy. Sierra: Słuchaj mnie. Uważaj ty tępa, farbowana blondyno. Doskonale rozumiem, jak żałujesz tego, że to nie ty prowadzisz ten program, tylko Chris. Z łaski swojej przynajmniej się przymknij i daj nam żyć w spokoju! Blaineley nie robi sobie nic ze słów Sierry. Sierra: No, chyba że znowu mam Geoffa zawołać i po raz kolejny pokaże, jak sobie obcinasz pazury piłą łańcuchową? Każdy się śmieje, jednak Indykom nie do końca podoba się żart dziewczyny. Leshawna: A może zaczniesz jeść? Sierra: Sama zjedz jak taka mądra. Courtney: Ona nawet nie uczestniczy w wyzwaniu. Dakota, Jo i Sugar skończyły już końskie wargi. Dakota: Pycha. Chris zaczął się śmiać. Chris: Pycha? Toż to jedno z najbardziej wymiotnych dań, jakie mógł zgotować sam Chef Hatchet! Dakota (PZ): Przełknę wiele świństw. Już nie raz takie widziałam. DJ: Czy to zawiera w sobie mięso? Chris wzrusza ramionami. Chris: Nie mam kompletnego pojęcia. Beardo w międzyczasie skończył posiłek. Samey nadal niechętnie tnie nożem swoją potrawę. Samey: Matko, ale to wygląda obrzydliwie... Jo próbuje zmotywować Samey do zjedzenia swojej potrawki. Jo: Ale za to nie smakuje najgorzej. Jedz to. Samey: Dobra. Wzięła pierwszy kęs do ust i po chwili jednak zaczęła chętnie zlizywać talerz. Samey: Pychota! Na widok Samey, Chris tylko miał dreszcze. Chris: Cóż, czyli Samey zapewnia przywileje dla Skorpionów. Jak minie pięć minut, Skorpiony zdecydują się, kto odpadnie, jeśli nie skończy jeść. Zegar tyka i radzę pozostałym się pospieszyć. Owen bez zastanowienia kończy. Owen: Czyli trzeba było jeść, tak? Chris: Zostały trzy bezpieczne posadki. Może was zmotywuję do dalszego jedzenia. Sierra: Nie i się zamknij. Chris już całkowicie ignorował zaczepki Sierry. Chris: Komu uda się przełknąć swoje wargi? Lindsay i DJ zjedli. Chris: No patrzcie, Króliki jednak nie stchórzyły i walczą dalej o zwycięstwo. Zostają tylko Beardo oraz Sierra. Kto skończy pierwszy? Beardo w końcu zjada ostatni kawałek. Chris: Oj, Sierra. Jak mi przykro, że musisz już opuścić ucztę. Sierra: Mnie nie. Rzuca talerzem daleko za siebie i siada zadowolona na ławce obok swojej drużyny. Leshawna jest na nią zła. Leshawna: Zachowujesz się jak małe, rozpieszczone dziecko. Sierra: A ty jak hipokrytka. Sama sobie byś lepiej nie poradziła. Noah wzrusza tylko ramionami. Chris: Rozpoczynamy drugą konkurencję! Co powiecie na kanapki? Dakota: Damy nigdy nie jedzą kanapek, masz coś ciekawszego? Chris spojrzał morderczym wzrokiem na Dakotę. Chris: Oczywiście, Dakota, specjalnie dla ciebie. Dakota klasnęła w dłonie. Dakota: Uuu, uwielbiam specjały! To co takiego przygotujesz? Chef pokazuje jej posiłek na tacy. Widać na nim przeterminowany chleb, karaluchy i - przygotujcie się na najgorsze - sos sojowy. Samey: Chyba cię coś... Chris: E e, nie w telewizji, Samey. Samey wzięła głęboki oddech. Samey: Powiedzcie mi, że to jest żart i nie musimy tego jeść. Chris: Oczywiście. Możesz pozbawić drużynę szans na wygraną. Samey spogląda na Sierrę. Samey: Trudno. Byle z daleka od tego świństwa. Jo wstaje. Jo: Nie ma mowy, że stchórzysz. W mojej drużynie nie ma leszczy! Samey: A spadaj z tymi odzywkami. Jesteś apodyktyczną psycholką, która myśli, że wszyscy będą jej słuchać. Patrz, jak bardzo pluję na twoje rozkazy. Idzie zadowolona, a Sugar, która siedziała obok nich, podstawiła jej nogę. Samey zaliczyła upadek, a jej drużyna wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. Samey stoi naburmuszona obok Blaineley. Blaineley: Dobrze sobie radzisz. Z takimi krótko trzeba. Lightning usłyszał Blaineley. Lightning: Co mówisz? Blaineley: Żebyś uważał na siebie, bo wylecisz pierwszy za chwilę. Lightning: Sha-aha. Chef odłożył "kanapkę" i następnie podał coś normalnego. Mówiąc zwyczajny posiłek, mam na myśli talerz pełen brukselki, brokułów i wątróbki. Na wieść o tym Lindsay zaczęła zatykać nos. Lindsay i Dakota: Nienawidzę wątróbki! Beardo: Mnie nie pasują brukselki. Masakra, nie cierpię ich wręcz! Beardo (PZ): Będę musiał jednak spróbować to przełknąć. Nie chcę powtarzać tego, co było na wyspie Pahkitew, a wszyscy wiedzą, co tam się stało. Koniec końców wszyscy biorą się za jedzenie. Najsłabiej idzie to uroczym blondynkom, które cały czas brały wątróbkę, następnie odkładając ją i czując do niej okropny wstręt. Lindsay (PZ): Za moment puszczę pawia. Jo pierwsza kończy swój posiłek. Wszyscy są pod wrażeniem. Jo: Mówiłam wam, że nie da się przegrać tego wyzwania. Samey: A zapchaj się jedzeniem. Jo postanowiła sprowokować Samey. Jo: Amy jest lepszą bliźniaczką od ciebie. Topher: Tak, to prawda. Samey zaczęła krzyczeć, Courtney strzela face-palma. Courtney: Co to w ogóle za porównania? Pewnie "jedna lepsza od drugiej". Sierra jest zfrustrowana kolejną gadką Courtney i postanawia ją naprostować. Sierra: Spokojnie, Courtney. Każdy będzie lepszy od ciebie. Noah: Biorąc pod uwagę to, kto odpadł pierwszy w wyzwaniu. Courtney: Właśnie. Po chwili Sugar, Owen oraz DJ dołączyli do zwycięskiej Jo. Trzy osoby nadal modliły się nad jedzeniem. Dakota spojrzała się na wszystkich i nagle zamknęła oczy, po czym wepchała do gardła całą wątróbkę na raz. Następnie odetchnęła z ulgą. Dakota: Nareszcie chwila ulgi. Zostali tylko Lindsay z Beardo. Chris sporadycznie spoglądał na swój zegarek. Chris: Została wam minuta. Wygląda na to, że pierwszy raz to wy nawzajem siebie wyrzucicie z konkurencji. DJ zagrzewa Lindsay do jedzenia. DJ: Dasz radę! Wierzę w ciebie! Sierra również motywowała Beardo. Na swój sposób. Sierra: Jak tego nie zjesz, jesteś skończoną łajzą! Beardo zdał sobie sprawę, że słowa Sierry są słuszne i zjadł swój posiłek. Niczym niezaskoczona Lindsay opuściła stół. Na placu zostało sześciu uczestników. Chris: Sprawy się wyrównały. Myślicie, że to, co jedliście było okropne? Beardo i DJ kiwają szczerze głowami na tak. Chris przygotowuje im kolejny, okropny posiłek. Lody Courtney z Plejady Gwiazd. Na sam widok arcydzieła Courtney zwymiotowała do wiadra. Courtney: Gorzej już być nie może. Jo spogląda na danie, które znalazło się na talerzu. Rozmazane, roztopione lody. Jo: Skąd żeście to wytrzasnęli? Chris wybuchnął śmiechem. Chris: '''A tam zapytaliśmy się takiej jednej ankieterki, co sądzi na temat globalnego ociepleni, a że zaczęła nam opowiadać o Totalnej Porażce, musieliśmy to wykorzystać. Polubiłabyś ją, Sierra. '''Sierra: Jasne. Chris: Smacznego życzę wszystkim. Dakota wącha odchody ptaka. Problem polegał na tym, że były świeże, aż Dakotę zemdliło. Dakota: 'Chris, tak z ciekawości. Jak zmusiliście ptaki do wydalenia? '''Chris: '''Długa historia. ''Szef stoi z lodami i wrzuca je do zamrażalnika. 'Chef: '''Powinni się zrzygać. ''Koniec retrospekcji. Większość nadal nie może przełknąć albo nie próbuje strony z odchodami. Niektórzy nawet mieszają. Odruchy wymiotne jednak przeszły na osoby niejedzące. 'Lindsay: '''To jest chore! '''Jo: '''Muszę się wyjątkowo z nią zgodzić. Za nic chyba nie przełknę tego świństwa. ''Spogląda na Dakotę. Ta wreszcie bierze do ust kawałek odchodów. Wszyscy próbują powstrzymać siebie przed zrzyganiem, Chris i Chef zaczęli się śmiać. 'Chris: '''I jak? Smakuje? '''Dakota: '''To jest... ''Bierze wymaz z ust i wącha. 'Dakota: '''Rozpuszczona biała czekolada! ''Wszyscy są w szoku. Dakota zajada się bardzo posiłkiem, dołączają do niej Sugar i DJ. Po chwili także Owen mógł czuć się zwycięzcą. Zostali Jo i Beardo. 'Jo (PZ): '''Nadal utrzymuję swoje zdanie. Jest różnica między zjedzeniem sznurówki, a kału. '''Dakota: '''Beardo, to nie jest straszne. ''Beardo nadal spogląda na lody. 'Beardo: '''Sorry, za dużo słodyczy. ''Czas minął. Jo i Beardo nie zjedli swoich porcji. 'Chris: '''Wy nie tknęliście swoich porcji, natomiast pozostała czwórka owszem. Zwalniam Dakotę i Sugar z głosowania, ponieważ należycie do drużyn, z których ktoś może wylecieć. DJ i Owen zdecydują. ''DJ i Owen chrząknęli. 'DJ: '''Jo, jest silnym zagrożeniem. '''Owen: '''Jo, niech żyje męska solidarność! '''Jo: '''Co za ludzie. ''Odchodzi ze stołu. 'Chris: '''Cóż to za niespodziewany zwrot akcji! Został ostatni członek drużyny Skorpionów, natomiast Króliki i Indyki mają jeszcze dwóch zawodników. Runda piąta. Teraz nieco zwolnimy tempa i zrobimy test smaku. Pierwsza podejdzie Sugar. ''Gruba blondynka zaczęła się śmiać, Samey strzeliła facepalma. 'Samey (PZ): '''To się na pewno nie może skończyć dobrze. Tylko na kogo by tu zagłosować? '''Chris: '''Twoim zadaniem będzie odgadnięcie pięciu potraw, jakie znajdziesz pod półmiskami. Każdy prawidłowo odgadnięty daje tobie jeden punkt, ale że jesteś ostatnim członkiem zespołu, będę fair w stosunku do ciebie i każde danie da tobie dwa punkty. Czy zrozumiałaś, czego od ciebie oczekuję? '''Sugar: '''Jedną drugą. ''Chris wzruszył ramionami. Dziewczyna podchodzi i zaczyna odkrywać dania, jednak zanim to zrobiła, Chef zawiązał jej oczy za pomocą opaski. Sugar bierze pierwszy kęs potrawy, a raczej jakieś szczypty. 'Sugar: '''Czy to jest pieprz? A-apsik! ''Kicha na Chrisa. 'Chris: '''Gratulację, Sugar. Oplułaś gospodarza, a przy tym zyskałaś dwa punkty... ''Udaje, że się uśmiecha. Sugar natomiast kontynuuje dalej zgadywanie. 'Sugar: '''Drugie to kapusta kiszona. '''Chris: '''Błagam, tylko nie...- ''Sugar puszcza bąka. Blaineley tylko zaciąga nosem. 'Blaineley (PZ): '''Toaletowe żarty, no bardzo kreatywne. '''Chris: '''Dwie potrawy odgadnięte. ''Sugar próbuje następnej. 'Sugar: '''Orzechy nerkowca! Wiem, bo zajadałam się nimi, jak byłam takim małym, słodkim dzieckiem. ''Chris kiwa głową na tak. 'Sugar: '''To są pewnie pomidorki cherry. Takie małe to było. ''Ostatnia potrawa. 'Sugar: '''Cukier! Moje motto przewodnie, że życie jest słodkie! ''Chris gratuluje Sugar poprawnych odpowiedzi. 'Chris: '''10 punktów! Teraz zapraszam następną chętną osobę. Może ty? ''Wskazuje palcem na Beardo. 'Beardo: '''To jest słodkie. ''Chris strzela facepalma. 'Chris: '''Człowieku, masz mi podać nazwę potrawy, a nie jej smak. '''Beardo: '''To jest... '''Chris: '''0 punktów. To był cukier. ''Beardo wskazuje mu następną potrawę. Chris jest wyraźnie zdenerwowany niewiedzą chłopaka. 'Chris: '''Musisz sam to sobie wziąć i powiedzieć, jak to dla ciebie smakuje. '''Beardo: '''To jest coś trochę gorzkiego i słonego. ''Chris westchnął. 'Chris: '''Znowu 0 punktów. Weź się ogarnij wreszcie! ''Beardo wreszcie spróbował jakiegoś posiłku. 'Beardo: '''Guma balonowa! '''Chris: '''Jeśli arbuza nazywasz gumą balonową, to ziemia jest płaska. '''Lindsay: '''Ale ona taka jest! ''Samey zaczyna kpić z Lindsay. 'Samey: '''Spójrz na swoje cycki. Jeśli one są prawdziwe, to powiedz mi, który chirurg plastyczny odprawia takie herezje. ''Lindsay wkurzyła się na Samey, ta się śmieje, ale po chwili Lindsay bierze z jednego półmiska karmelki i obrzuca nimi "dobrą" bliźniaczkę. 'Samey: '''Tego już za wiele! ''Eva wzięła Samey pod pachę i zamknęła ją w Pokoju Zwierzeń. 'Eva: '''Tam jest miejsce do pozbycia się tego świństwa. '''Leshawna: '''Wejdź tam najlepiej, będzie już druga z głowy. ''Leshawna i Eva zaczęły na siebie warczeć. 'Beardo: '''KEBAB! '''Chris: '''Gyros! Gyyyyyros! Nadal zero. ''Dakota nic nie mówiła, tylko wyciągnęła komórkę i zaczęła pisać z koleżanką. 'Dakota: '''Jak tam w programie? No dobrze, tylko prowadzący za bardzo narzeka na kolegę z mojego drużyny. Hihi. ''Ani Chris, ani Chef nie zwrócili uwagę na Dakotę. Chef wziął paprykę do ust Beardo, bo miał dosyć tego, jak długo on tam stał. Po chwili Beardo zionie ogniem. 'Beardo: '''PAAAAAAAARZYYYY! ''Ucieka, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Chris odnotowuje zero na swojej kartce. 'Chris: '''Masakra. Jak można nie zaliczyć tak łatwego testu? Owen, gotowy na wypróbowanie największych smakołyków? '''Owen: '''Jasne, stary! ''Owen bardzo dynamicznie podchodzi do zadania. 'Owen: '''Lody czekoladowe. ''Pierwszy punkt. 'Owen: '''Wiśnie. ''Drugi punkt. 'Owen: '''Sałata lodowa. ''Trzeci punkt. 'Owen: '''Ciasto biszkoptowe. ''Czwarty punkt. 'Owen: '''Oreo. '''Chris: '''I Owen zdobywa pięć punktów dla Królików! DJ, podratuj trochę sytuację. ''DJ również próbuje potraw. 'DJ: '''Mięta. '''Chris: '''To akurat melisa. Utrata punktu. ''DJ nie poddaje się i kontynuuje dalej. 'DJ: '''Ciastko truskawkowe. ''Pierwszy punkt na konto DJ'a. 'DJ: '''Ciastko z sezamem. ''Drugi punkt na konto DJ'a. 'DJ: '''Seler? ''Chris kiwa głową na nie. 'DJ: '''Ciastko waniliowe. '''Chris: '''Trzy dodatkowe punkty na koncie Królików, czyli 10-8-0. Dakota, zaskocz nas. ''Dakota podchodzi do Chrisa. 'Dakota: '''Naleśniki z syropem klonowym? Moje ulubione! Szkoda, że nie masz więcej! '''Chris: '''A co mi tam. Twoja drużyna i tak przegrała tę rundę. ''Dakota zdejmuje opaskę na oczy, Chris daje jej porcję naleśników. 'Sugar: '''Chris, a ja też mogę coś dostać? ''Chris częstuje ją bananami. 'Sugar: '''Super! '''Chris: '''Beardo nie zdobył żadnego punktu, a co za tym idzie, odpada z konkurencji. Zostały cztery najbardziej głodne postacie, która z nich okaże się najbardziej znana od kuchni? Przekonajmy się, jeśli podadzą nam najkreatywniejsze przepisy. Im bardziej je ubarwicie, tym bardziej trafią one do mojego podniebienia. Zaczniemy od DJ'a. ''DJ usiadł koło Chrisa. Ten założył na siebie długą koszulę oraz monokl. 'Chris: '''Zdradzisz nam coś na temat swojego przepisu? '''DJ: '''Ostatnio wymyśliłem coś ciekawego. Tagiatelle z orzechowym pesto. W dużym garnku należy zagotować wodę z kostką do makaronu. Trzeba ugotować makaron al dente. Pesto przygotowuje się poprzez zmiksowanie liści bazylii, czosnku, orzechów włoskich. Musimy dodać oliwy do naszego pesto. Dodajemy parmezan i mieszamy. Pesto należy nałożyć na ugotowany makaron, następnie wymieszać. '''Chris: '''Nie ukrywam, brzmi to nawet smacznie. Dakota? '''Dakota: '''Ja tak może mniej kreatywnie od kolegi wyżej, ale sądzę, że umiem przyrządzić doskonałą zapiekankę z ziemniakami! Ziemniaki gotować w mundurkach przez, jaja ugotować na twardo, wszystko obrać i pokroić w plasterki, papryki pokroić w paski. Mięso doprawić przyprawą do mięsa mielonego, dodać wyciśnięty czosnek i paski papryki, przesmażyć na patelni. Plastry ziemniaków – posypywane przyprawą do dań z ziemniaków, mięso oraz plastry gotowanych jaj. Wierzchnia warstwa powinna składać się z ziemniaków. Śmietanę wymieszać z pozostałymi jajami dodać łyżeczkę przyprawy do dań z ziemniaków, polać ziemniaki, następnie posypać tartą bułką. Wszystko zapiekać w piekarniku. Chwilę przed końcem posypać tartym serem. '''Chris: '''Ciekawie, ale za długo. ''Dakota przewraca oczami. 'Chris: '''Posłucham chętnie Owena. ''Owen czuł się zawstydzony tym, że nie mógł wpaść na żaden pomysł. 'Owen: '''No nie wiem. Może jakaś kanapka? Chleb, masło, ser, ogórki, polędwica, pomidory, rzodkiewki i ketchup? ''Chris wzruszył ramionami. '''Chris: Ja tam nie wydziwiam, ale to mi wygląda na brak gustu. Owen: Trudno. Chris: Zapraszam ostatnią osobę, Sugar! Sugar podchodzi do Chrisa. Sugar: Mam pomysł na bombę cukierkową! Dodajemy przede wszystkim ryż, a oprócz niego banany, biała czekolada, czekolada gorzka, czekolada truskawkowa, czekolada ciemna, czekolada mleczna, deserowa, wiśnie, bita śmietana, posypka karmelowa, więcej czekolady, wiórki kokosa, a przede wszystkim najważniejszy składnik - brokat z kolorowej posypki! Skacze i się śmieje. Chris: No. I to się nazywa kreatywne podejście! Wszyscy wiemy, jaki jest werdykt. Owen, nie popisałeś się. Chłopak tylko wzrusza ramionami. Wszyscy z Królików go pocieszają, neutralni, czyli Indyki nie reagują w ogóle, a Skorpiony buczą na Sugar. Chris: Widać idealnie, kto i jakie ma podejście do gry. Wasza kategoria to upichcenie tego, o czym mi opowiedzieliście. Dakota (PZ): Akurat przed tym wyzwaniem skorzystałam z Internetu. Trochę wtopa. Chris: Powiem tyle, że zostały ostatnie osoby w drużynach, więc to tym razem wy gotujecie dla nas. Daję wam maksymalnie pół godziny i liczę na jak najbardziej oddany przepis. Do dzieła! Aha, rzeczy znajdziecie w kuchni. Wszyscy biegną do stołówki, aby zacząć gotować. Problem polegał na tym, że pozostali zawodnicy czekali na zewnątrz. Bardzo szybko mija pół godziny, a zawodnicy stoją z gotowymi półmiskami. Chris: Osoba, która zdobędzie teraz najwięcej punktów, wygra wyzwanie dla drużyny, a o nagrodzie porozmawiamy sobie, jak tylko zdegustuję wasze potrawy. Szefie! Zawołaj kogokolwiek i niech oceni potrawy! Chef: Niech ci będzie. Zawołał kogokolwiek, to znaczy niedźwiedzia. Chris: I co on ma zrobić? Chef: Zaistnieć. Chris wybałusza oczy. Chris: Miejmy nadzieję, że nauczysz go, jak prawidłowo oceniać potrawy. Chef: Mamy hipnotyzera? Chris kiwa głową na nie. Chef: To oceniamy sami. Chef odwołuje niedźwiedzia. Po chwili Chris i Chef spoglądają na danie DJ'a. '' '''Chris': 8/10. Ten makaron smakuje bardzo dobrze. Chef (PZ): Może pora wykorzystać parę mechanik z innych sezonów i coś ugrać? Chef: 4/10. Zabrakło mi tej "miłości". DJ (PZ): Super. Chris: 12 punktów na 20, nie tak tragicznie. Jestem pewien, że Sugar przyniosła coś gorszego. Sugar: Owszem. Masz rację. Zachichotała, a potem prowadzący zobaczył bufet słodyczowy. Chef nagle rzucił się na nie. Chef: 10/10! Kocham słodkości! Chris spróbował kawałek deseru Sugar. Chris: 7/10. Wygląda wyśmienicie, ale za słodko. Dodatkowo wcześniej wymieniłaś wiele składników, ale produkcja tnie koszty. 17 punktów na 20, co za tym idzie, może być już tylko lepiej. Zostaje Dakota. Dakota pokazała tylko część swojego projektu. Dakota: Sorki. Brakło czasu. Chris i Chef niechętnie spoglądają na danie Dakoty. Chris: Spodziewałbym się od ciebie większych fajerwerków. 4/10. Chef: Ja dam 6/10, dziewczyna się postarała. Dakota westchnęła. Dakota (PZ): Chyba zawiodłam drużynę. Chris: Dakota daje 10 punktów Indykom, DJ 12 Królikom, a Sugar 17 Skorpionom. Mamy zwycięzców! Jadowite Skorpiony zwyciężają wyzwanie! Drużyna czarnych charakterów cieszy się ze zwycięstwa Sugar. Chris: Wszyscy wiemy, że Dakota zawaliła, co za tym idzie cała drużyna Indyków pójdzie na ceremonię przy ognisku. Sierra: Nie możesz nam tego darować? Chris: Co mogę zrobić? No przegraliście. Obóz w Kanadzie, Muskoka - Ceremonia eliminacji Chris: Oddaliście już głosy i podjęliście decyzję. W tym sezonie będę rozdawał michałki, ponieważ z tą firmą nawiązałem bardzo dobry kontakt. Pierwszy symbol bezpieczeństwa wędruje do... ... ... ... ... o dziwo Dakoty. Dakota: Dzięki. Leshawna: Nie ma sprawy. Leshawna (PZ): Robiła, co mogła. W moich stronach bardzo się to docenia. Chris: Bez głosu jest także... ... ... ... ... Leshawna. Leshawna: I to rozumiem. Zadowolona je cukierka. Chris: W programie zobaczymy jeszcze... ... ... ... ... Harolda. Harold: Nieźle! Chris: Bezpieczny jest także... ... ... ... ... Beardo. Beardo odbiera zadowolony michałka. Chris: Ostatnią osobą bez głosu był... ... ... ... ... Noah. Noah: To dobrze. Courtney (PZ): To już chyba trzeci taki sezon, gdzie na pierwszej ceremonii w sezonie jestem w zagrożonej dwójce. Powiedziałabym żartobliwie, do trzech razy sztuka, ale w ten sposób odpadłabym i straciłabym szansę na milion, czego nie chcę. Chris: Osobą, która uda się dzisiaj do domu jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Sierra! Sierra: Wow, żadne mi to zaskoczenie. Prycha na swoją drużynę. Sierra: To co mnie czeka teraz? Kanalizacja? Rury ściekowe? Armata? Chris: Meh. Nagle pojawia się samolot odrzutowiec. Chris: Na specjalne życzenie producentów (co oni nagle tacy łagodni w stosunku do was?) mamy Samolot Wstydu! Zabierze was wprost do domu! Sierra: Nareszcie. Więcej nie będę musiała oglądać tej twojej wstrętnej, sadystycznej japy. Dzięki za grę. Ochoczo wsiada do samolotu, a ten odlatuje. Chris: Pierwsza frajerka opuściła nasz obóz. Czy będzie więcej konfliktów? Mam nadzieję, że tak. Przyjacielska rywalizacja jest tandetna i okropna do oglądania. Komu Samey popsuje nerwy? Ktoś zacznie knuć? Nie wiem. Dowiecie się tego ze mną w Zagładzie Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Terrible Kategoria:Odcinki Zagłady Totalnej Porażki